Lust For The Cameras
by Sam-and-Ally
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are hiding from Cato. What will they do to keep the cameras on them? *how the cave scene should've been*    Story By Ally  Reviews are insanely helpful


Lust for the Cameras

Peeta Mallark woke up and noticed something different. There was no chill, no nausea, no coughing, and no shivers. He put his hand on his forehead and realized he didn't feel hot. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing his fever was gone and he was no longer sick. He silently thanked Katniss, then realized what she went through to make this possible. A wave of anger, then fear, then sympathy washed over him as he realized he owed his life to her. He tried to move his arm only to realize it fell asleep. When he looked to his left, he noticed Katniss using his arm as a pillow, under the same sleeping bag as him.

All he could think of was how beautiful she looked sleeping. She looked peaceful, he thought, as she was forgetting about the Games and the stress that comes with it, to dream of happier times. Feeling a pang of guilt, he lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking every now and then to adjust to the light. When she came to, she sat up in the sleeping bag, and immediately put her hand on Peeta's forehead. He laughed and said "It's ok Kat, I'm all better. You did it. Thank you." She smiled, happy she decided to go to the feast to get the medicine for Peeta. She silently thanked Thresh as well, for sparing her life while she retrieved it.

Realizing the cameras were probably on them, she quickly leaned in to kiss Peeta. He eagerly accepted, putting his hands on her ribs, slowly sliding them down to her hips. She responded by tangling her hand in his hair, and putting her other hand on his face. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in, feeling every crevice of her mouth.

Katniss's head was reeling. How far were they going to have to go to give a good show? She was still a virgin. And she can't imagine anyone Peeta could've slept with. All of a sudden, Peeta's hands moved up from her hips to cup her breasts. She knew Peeta was thinking the same thing. There are only four contestants left. The audience could get bored really quickly, unless Cato and Thresh managed to kill each other, seeing as how Peeta and she were avoiding them. She wondered about her mom and Prim, who were watching. She inwardly cringed thinking that they would have to watch this. But at the same time, who knows how much the Capitol will show? Nothing like this has ever happened before in the games. Without further thought, she reached down to rub his hardening cock.

Peeta gasped, and Katniss took this has an opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth. While the two tangled their tongues together, Peeta managed to move his hands down and lift off Katniss's shirt. She immediately felt over exposed, and started to regret the decision. "Too late to go back now," she thought to herself as she continued to kiss him. She began to unbutton his pants. When she pulled those, along with his boxers, down, she was greeted by his already hard cock springing up. She couldn't figure out if she liked it or not. She did notice one thing though: it was big. Huge, as a matter of fact, Katniss thought. Although she's never seen one before, she couldn't imagine that all were this size. Without thinking, she began to stroke it up and down.

Peeta moaned, rubbing her breasts harder unconsciously. He reached behind and unhooked her bra, and she let it fall down her arms. He put his hand behind her head and started to push down. Katniss immediately knew what to do and bent down, taking nearly his whole member in her mouth.

Once again, Peeta gasped, and began moaning. Katniss slowly took him until his cock hit the back of her throat. Peeta quickly gasped out "Stop, I'm nearly there." "Well, I know what that means," Katniss thought as she quickly took him out of her mouth. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down to her ankles, where she took them off. Peeta began to rub her panties. Katniss shuddered. It felt so good she couldn't even stand it. She slid off her panties and did the same thing Peeta did: Pushed his head down. He smirked, then happily obliged.

Katniss had never felt pleasure like this before. Peeta began to make shapes around her clit with his tongue. He took one finger, then two and put them inside her, moving back and forth. After several minutes, Katniss tightened around his fingers, and screamed his name, all while her juices flowed out of her onto his hand. With this he pushed her gently down on the ground, and straddled her. She didn't even have time to wonder if it would hurt or not when Peeta slid his cock into her.

Katniss immediately began moaning and grinding her hips as Peeta thrust in and out. After a few minutes, Katniss came again. Hearing her scream his name and tighten around his cock was too much for Peeta, as he came inside her at the same time, grunting. He slid himself out of her and lay down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both closed their eyes.

Katniss then realized that after a while she wasn't thinking about the cameras. All she could think of was Peeta, and how much she cared for him at that moment. The two kissed passionately, and went to sleep.


End file.
